marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Leet Brannis
|gender = Male |DOD = April 18, 1946 |title = Junior Sergeant |affiliation = (formerly) Leviathan |tv series = Agent Carter (2 episodes) |actor = James Frain |status = Deceased}} Leet Brannis was a former Leviathan operative tasked with obtaining some of Howard Stark's weapons. He double-crossed the organization to gain personal profit. However, he was soon found by his former ally, Sasha Demidov, and killed while assisting Peggy Carter in defeating Leviathan. Biography Soviet Soldier Leet Brannis served as a soldier in the Soviet 478th Rifle Division during World War II. Brannis was declared dead in 1944 when his entire battalion was killed on the battlefields of Germany. He, however, survived the war and became a member of Leviathan, getting his voice-box removed''Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide'' because of the adverse effects that Midnight Oil had on his larynx.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Robbing Howard Stark Leviathan tasked Brannis with robbing Howard Stark's secret technology. To do so, he chose a night of a major thunderstorm as New York City used its sewers to run off storm water into the Atlantic Ocean in 1946. Brannis used this knowledge to have a raft carry Stark's valuables from a hole cut beneath his mansion out to sea where The Heartbreak boat was posted. He hired Jerome Zandow to guard the cargo as he found buyers. Independent Businessman ]] Brannis betrayed his employers and became an "independent businessman", trying to make money selling Howard Stark's inventions on the black market. Brannis met Spider Raymond in his club, La Martinique, wo bought a formula for one of Stark's weapons, Nitramene. Raymond seemed a bit uncomfortable that Brannis did not say a single word, but the deal went on without problems. Brannis took his money from Raymond and left the office. ]] Later on, Brannis met with Miles Van Ert at the Roxxon Refinery where they continued to produce more weapons with Stark's Nitramene formula. They were interrupted when Peggy Carter attempted to arrest the pair, knocking out Van Ert. Brannis took one of the Nitramene bombs and tried to escape, but Carter cornered him and held him at gunpoint. It then became evident that he couldn't speak on his own. He had to use a Voice Synthesizer pointed to his throat to speak. ]] Brannis revealed that the milk truck he was standing by was filled with dozens of Nitramene bombs and explained to Carter that he was not a killer, but merely someone who sells weapons to those who kill. Before throwing a bomb on the ground in front of Carter, he warned her that Leviathan was coming in the near future, but did not explain what that meant. He gave Carter thirty seconds to leave before he escaped with a Daisy Clover milk truck filled with Nitramene bombs as the refinery exploded then imploded into a single mass.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Capture and Death ]] The man in the Green Suit started a search for Brannis and began killing fences and illegal traders after getting information from them. Eventually, he found the Cedar Grove, New Jersey address of Sheldon McFee and decided to look there for him. However, Brannis was intercepted by Peggy Carter. As she fought McFee, Brannis was trying to start the milk truck filled with the Nitramene bombs, but Edwin Jarvis had disabled it. Brannis asked Carter for protection; she wanted information about Leviathan. As the trio were taking the truck to Manhattan, the man in the Green Suit leapt atop the truck. During the fight, Brannis was shot in the shoulder. Carter, on top of the truck struggling with Green Suit, instructed him to drive the truck to a body of water she saw. As the trio jumped out of truck as it went over the edge, Brannis broke the fall of Jarvis with his body. As Brannis was dying, he drew a picture in the dirt for Carter pertaining to the location of Howard Stark's items. Carter and Jarvis fled when they heard sirens approaching. A few moments later, Agents Roger Dooley and Jack Thompson found Brannis' body. They also found evidence that a woman was involved with his death.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Dooley and Thompson discovered that Brannis was a member of the Soviet Armed Forces and that he was listed as deceased after the Battle of Finow, though, in reality, he had just died. This information intrigued Dooley to the point that he went to Nuremberg Prison to speak to Ernst Mueller to try to learn what really happened at Finow.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Relationships Allies *Jerome Zandow † *Spider Raymond † - Buyer *Miles Van Ert *Sheldon McFee Enemies *Leviathan - Allies turned Enemies **Johann Fennhoff - Former Leader **Sasha Demidov † - Killer *Peggy Carter † - Captor *Edwin Jarvis † - Captor Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' (mentioned) ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' (mentioned) ***''A Sin to Err'' (mentioned) ***''Snafu'' (mentioned) ***''Valediction'' (photograph) Trivia *In the comics, Leet Brannis was a criminal active during the 1940s who operated from his own pawnshop, specializing in the robberies of jewelry stores until his activities caught the attention of the superhero Whizzer. This is reflected in Agent Carter, as Brannis stole the contents of Howard Stark's Vault. *Leet Brannis is an anagram of Stan N. Lieber. References External Links * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Leviathan Operatives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Sasha Demidov Category:Soviet Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Villains